Tsunomon
BearmonDigimon World Dusk Rapidmon |java=Mayumi Yamaguchi |javan=(Adventure/tri.) |java2=Kumiko Yokote |java2n=(Frontier) |enva=Kirk Thornton |envan=(Adventure/tri./Frontier) |partner=Yamato "Matt" Ishida Kazuya Matt and Sora's son Female Clerk |n1=(Zh:) 獨角獸/独角兽 Dú jiǎo shòu }} Tsunomon is a Lesser Digimon. It is a tiny Digimon that hardened one of the feelers on its head as Punimon. From Punimon, it has accomplished a more animal-like Digivolution, and is covered in tufty body hair. It is still at the peak of playfulness, and it has a prank-loving personality, but its combat instinct has not awakened. Attacks * : Produces bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. * : Spits acid foam at an enemy. *'Tackle': A powerful charge used against the opponent. Design Tsunomon is a small, spherical Digimon with orange fur, a white face, red eyes, and a slightly curved black horn above its face. Etymologies ;Tunomon (ツノモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most Japanese media. *(Ja:) , with the . ;Tsunomon (ツノモン) Official romanization given by Digimon Adventure and used in American English and some Japanese media.Digimon Adventure (PSP) *(Ja:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Frontier Other Tsunomon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. A number of Tsunomon are among the babies in the and stand up to fight the when they attack. Digimon Data Squad While looking for Thomas H. Norstein and , who are pursuing a Drimogemon in the Digital World, Marcus Damon and see two Tsunomon nearby. 10 years ago as told by SaberLeomon to , a Tsunomon is among the small Digimon caught in a wind vortex when the humans who are deleting Digimon appear. Digimon World Tsunomon lives in File City and oversees the building of the city. Tsunomon digivolves from Punimon and can digivolve into Elecmon or Penguinmon. Tsunomon has a 50% chance to become Kunemon when sleeping in Kunemon's bed. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Tsunomon digivolves from Punimon and can digivolve to Gabumon, DemiDevimon, Gomamon, Betamon, and Veemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Tsunomon digivolves from Punimon and can digivolve to Gabumon, Gaomon, Psychemon, Gabumon (Black), and Gumdramon. Digimon World DS Tsunomon is one of the Starter Digimon, and its battle type is Attacker. He can digivolve to Gabumon, Gaomon or Dracmon depending on its stats. It appears in Data Forest if the player has chosen Tsunomon as a Starter Digimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Tsunomon is #3 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 64 HP, 57 MP, 51 Attack, 33 Defense, 21 Spirit, 37 Speed, and 11 Aptitude. It has the Powerful 1 trait. Tsunomon digivolves to Gabumon or Goblimon. In order to degenerate into Tsunomon, your Digimon must be at least level 3. It can also be hatched from the Brown Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Tsunomon is #003, and is an In-Training level, Balance-class, Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element, and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Critical trait. It dwells in the Heritage Cape. Tsunomon can digivolve into Gabumon or Goblimon. In order to degenerate into Tsunomon, your Digimon must be at least level 5, but only if you have revived Garurumon. Tsunomon can be hatched from the Brown Egg. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Tsunomon is #8 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Earth Attribute ,has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. It's special move is Bubbles and it learns Comet Hammer I at level 5. Tsunomon can de-digivolve into Punimon and can digivolve into Gabumon, Goblimon, Veemon, and Gabumon (Black). Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Its basic stats are 350 HP, 15 SP, 44 ATK, 14 INT, 34 DEF and 27 SPD. Its maximum stats at level 99 are 1520HP, 93 SP, 171 ATK, 93 INT, 151 DEF and 125 SPD. In Complete Edition, Tsunomon can also digivolve to Zubamon and Monodramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Tsunomon is #9 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Earth Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. It's special move is Bubbles and it learns Comet Hammer I at level 5. Tsunomon can de-digivolve into Punimon and can digivolve into Gabumon, Goblimon, Veemon, Gabumon (Black), Zubamon, and Monodramon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Its basic stats are 350 HP, 15 SP, 44 ATK, 14 INT, 34 DEF and 27 SPD. Its maximum stats at level 99 are 1520HP, 93 SP, 171 ATK, 93 INT, 151 DEF and 125 SPD. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) A Tsunomon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon Battle Tsunomon can be found and captured in Amusement Park South, Arboretum Entrance, and Maze Forest, where it is a level 8 enemy. Tsunomon's unique drop is Tsunomon's Horn Fragment, twelve of which are needed to create a Digi-Egg of Friendship. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Tsunomon's Skill 1 is Acid Bubbles, which is a distant single target skill. Tsunomon digivolves to Gabumon at level 11. Digimon World Championship Tsunomon digivolves from Pichimon and YukimiBotamon and can digivolve to Gaomon with 3 battles, Gabumon with 20 Beast AP, Psychemon with 20 Data AP, or Elecmon with passing time. Digimon Masters Tsunomon is an enemy Digimon found in Silver Lake and Yokohama Village. Digimon Soul Chaser Tsunomon digivolves from Punimon and can digivolve to Gabumon and Elecmon. Digimon Links Tsunomon digivolves from Punimon and can digivolve to Gabumon, Gabumon (Black), Goblimon, Veemon, and Zubamon. There's also a version of Tsunomon that can only digivolve to Gumdramon. Digimon ReArise Tsunomon digivolves from Punimon and can digivolve to one of Gabumon, Gabumon (Black), Goblimon, Dracomon, Veemon, Hagurumon, or Monodramon. Notes and references de:Tsunomon